Rules
Always listen to the Admins They know the rules of the Wikia and wish to keep the peace. Do not question their judgment, argue, or complain. Simply fix your mistakes and learn better next time. Treat everyone with respect. Do not harass or insult anyone. Do not put down other people's work (this is different from constructive criticism). No flaming Anyone who cannot control their anger, assume (you know what they say about assuming) that others are angry with them, or otherwise cannot control their emotions, will not be tolerated. Keep it PG-13 and clean Remember that most of the users are not old enough to watch anything over over G or PG-13 movies. No adult content or strong profanity will be allowed (weak language may be allowed between the more mature users likely by their OCs if they can handle it appropriately and avoid using it around the younger kids). Report any offensive language (even in private chatrooms) to the admins immediately. OCs are allowed to have relationships and even have mates, but no content that you would not find in a PG-13 movie. Breaking this rule can be the cause for immediate expulsion from the group. Obey Copyright Laws This is a legal problem here. If you take someone else's ideas or use their characters, without giving them credit or asking for permission, you are breaking the law and can be severely punished and fined as a result. Not to mention that we will not associate with those who wish to illegally steal (Yes! Legally, this is considered thievery) the ideas and characters of the others. Do not vandalize. Editing any page in a destructive manner will result in immediate expulsion from the group. If a page says do not edit, do not edit it! Do not edit a private page without permission. Posting relevant pictures onto openly editable pages is allowed. Adding categories to an uncategorized page is also allowed. No badge farming Do not put pictures, articles, or categories where they do not belong or for no purpose. This is also considered vandalism. Badge farming is basically you saying, "I do not care about the work everyone else has put into this group. I can get credit in five minutes for the work that everyone else has spent months doing." This will cause for an immediate banning for a short time to prevent anymore farming. This may be extended if other users and admins agree to extend it. Any further farming may result in permanently being banned. Badges are used to encourage hard work and activity. Cheaters NEVER win. No new usable packs/tribes without permission especially tribes/packs similar to ones already created. No more tribes/packs will be used other than the ones currently labeled Usable. Click the link for the tribes/packs we are using, which you may join. We especially cannot handle having 3 {insert tribe/pack name here}, and organizing them all (which they cannot be used) can be a pain. Though this is a lesser offense, if you annoy the admins, you may be punished. However, Happy can approve unusable packs/tribes. Don't be inappropriate, offensive, insulting, or vulgar That means you can't make fanfictions with wikians as characters (except yourself) unless you get their permission. And it also means that you can't make inappropriate jokes. Basically, if it's something you wouldn't want your school principal to see, then it's probably not allowed. No mind games or threats If you want to leave, leave. Don't start playing with people first. Conclusion These were copied off of the WoFF wiki, then tweaked to match this wiki Category:Browse